


Big Damn Heroes 豪迈狂狷大英雄

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Character Study, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov在星舰上长大。这远比你想像的困难得多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Heroes 豪迈狂狷大英雄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Damn Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**1.**

＂根据舰队的报告，他们是非常警惕的种族，＂Rand看着她的三录仪，向众人报告道，＂嗯，科技水平高度发达，可能具有心灵感应，但尚未确认……这里有一条附注，一个外交官认为他们只是很安静，但另一个认为他们是心灵感应者，所以。你懂得， _外交官们_ 。＂

Kirk心领神会地看了她一眼。

＂很好！那么，嗯，舰队只是想要我们跟他们打个招呼。他们喜欢年轻并且聪明的人，显然你得带上Chekov和你，舰长，一起，还有Uhura中尉。Hinkley，Groaning和Sirbichio作为安保人员。＂

Pavel蹭地站了起来——通常，如果他们没有彻底检视过星球的话，他是不能出外勤的。在外勤排表上的都是些聪明的年轻人，遵循一定的男女比例。

他们走向传送室，Hikaru拉住了他的手。

＂好吧好吧，＂McCoy粗声粗气地说道，＂就好像我会让他们不带我就下去一样。别挡我的路，＂他对Spock说道，后者对他扬起一边眉毛。

Pavel看了一眼Hikaru，两人都感到了一瞬间的 _＂完蛋了！要死人了！＂_ 的恐慌。倒不是说他们真的觉得Spock会真的杀掉McCoy，或者掐晕他，只是 _那种感觉_ 。

Kirk翻了个白眼，说道：＂行啦，来吧，老骨头。＂

然后，他们七个人就站在了星球表面。绿中微微透着蓝的草甸随风轻摆，其间点缀着橙色和蓝色的花朵。拱形的建筑闪着银光，却不显突兀，与自然风貌融为一体。这景色真是……美丽怡人。

＂Kirk舰长，＂Br'x代表团的首领说道，声音听起来古怪地粗糙生硬。＂我是Eikbar，Br'x的领袖。很荣幸迎接您的来访。＂

＂我们很高兴能来到这里。请允许我向您介绍我的船员们。Uhura中尉，Chekov少尉，安全官Groaning，Sirbichio和Hinkley。这位是McCoy医生。＂

＂欢迎来到Br'x，＂Eikbar说道，＂这几位是我的顾问。还有，请您务必原谅围观的群众们：我们并不常接待外来访客。＂

围在他们身边的Br'x居民身披银蓝色的斗篷和长裙，淡蓝色的肌肤柔软滑腻。Pavel知道，这是文明高度发达的标志之一；如果在地球的黑暗年代或是更早的时候，即使是国王也会有一双粗糙长茧的手。但Br'x的人们有着光滑的手和肌肤，眯起眼睛抵挡三个太阳的光亮，好像对此非常不习惯。他不知道为什么他们住在这么好的地方却不出门：他可是在西伯利亚长大的。如果他敢到外面去玩，用不了六分钟就冻僵了。

舰长让Uhura负责交谈，这要么意味着他没把事情放在心上，要么就是因为一切顺利。简单看了看四周之后，他知道是因为后者：安全官们拦阻Br'x的居民以清出道路的样子看起来相对放松，而McCoy医生也只是浅浅地皱着眉头。

Eikbar点了点头，Uhura示意Pavel向前一步。

＂Chekov今年21岁，＂她说道，＂他是我们的舵手，也是全星际舰队智力最高的人。＂

Eikbar的微笑隐去了，看起来有些气恼。他并不善于掩饰自己的情绪。Kirk用胳膊撞了一下Chekov，Pavel微微放松下来。他们可以静观其变，如果他的聪明能帮上忙，那么他举双手同意——他并没觉察到威胁。

说真的，这会是一个好挑战的。

**2.** _星历：三年前_

他是飞船上的小宝贝。

他知道，大家都知道，而他在他们起航的时候甚至还不满18岁这个事实让所有人都对他着实保护过度了。

他不能经常跟着舰长出外勤（因为只要 _舰长现身_ ，就总会不可避免地飘起 **红色警告** ）；他们会给他留冰淇淋；有时人们会不确定地看着他，问他是不是还不够喝酒的年龄呢。

他愤愤不平地瞪着他们。虽然他还不能喝藏在桌子下面的苏格兰威士忌，但是 _等着瞧吧_ 。他可是占了优势基因的。

不过他不确定能不能敌过McCoy医生，他可是酒量不凡，除非他只是特别会假装成能喝的样子。

船员们调整了通讯程序，让它可以识别俄语，Kirk觉得这是个超棒的主意。所以在他们远离舰队的监控系统之后，他就让Scotty和Uhura忙起了改造系统的事，让它能辨认每个人用自己母语说出的识别码。类似一种双保险，虽然并非常规，但是很惊人，而且听起来乐趣十足。McCoy慢吞吞的腔调更加深沉，Uhura说着她的斯瓦希里语，瓦肯平板无波的奇异音色则让他很是喜欢。这种事情实非必须，但 _的确_ 十分巧妙贴心，就像一家人会为彼此所做的事情，并且他们过去是、现在也是一家人。虽然处处不合，互相看不顺眼，却又紧密相依。

这样挺好的，不过也有时候不好，而且不好的时候越来越多，尤其是在年长些的船员把对Pavel发出美好邀请的长官们的女儿们---或者儿子们---拉走的时候。Pavel从来没真正弄明白啥是性行为，除了＂是的，求你！＂什么的之外。他也永远 _没机会_ 弄明白性方面的事情，因为……嗯，生活在一艘有400个船员的星舰上，要是想在性方面摸索前进的话，势必会像生活在显微镜下面一样被人看个透亮。

所有人都知道Hikaru和Uhura交往过——虽然很短暂，而Spock在Kirk甚至还没进舰队的时候就基本算是和他结婚了。Pavel觉得Chapel护士好像和McCoy医生在一起，Scotty是和Mira，Uhura找了个什么地质学家——所以大概只有他还在严密的监管下，不自在地过着没有……那种事儿的生活。

也许只有他一个人是这样，从来没有…… _一次都没有过_ 。他不知道那是 _怎样的_ ，也不好意思问别人，更不敢去查资料——万一舰队 _连这档子事儿都监控怎么办？_

他十八岁了，性挫败感正达到一个前所未有的高度，如果他再不 _发泄_ 一下的话，他就要憋出毛病来了。

**3.**

情况急转直下，让所有人都感到措手不及；Uhura已经放弃了字斟句酌，McCoy的手紧紧攥着三录仪，就像是准备把谁的脑袋打开花一样，所有的安全人员都沉着脸，严阵以待。

Kirk毫无预兆地伸手紧紧抓住了Pavel的小臂，把他紧锁在自己身边。Pavel刚想问他在做什么，但立刻就明白了。

围在他们身边的Br’x的居民们纷纷抖落了身上的长袍，显露出一层纤薄的银色甲胄。Eikbar用他那古怪的粗哑声音说了些什么，但Pavel已经听不见了，因为那些手——太多太多双柔软的、从没劳作过一天的手落在了他的身上，死死地抓住他；Uhura徒劳地向他伸出手去，但那些手把他从她的身边拖走，身边最后只剩下了Br’x人，还有Kirk。

那一定是Kirk。他紧咬着牙，眼中闪烁着 _杀戮_ 般的怒意，绝不放手。他的手指深深陷进Pavel的手臂，用力到掐出了淤青，几乎要把他拉到脱臼。Pavel一直看着他，因为看着别的地方没准能把他吓呆。一到他们给星球做“评价工作”的时候，舰队就变得废物透顶——下个星球他们要带一整队的护卫再离舰，还有至少三个瓦肯人，做到全方位保护。他敢肯定登陆队反击了，但Pavel已经完全被抓住他的那些手所包围，什么都看不见，除了Kirk杀意满满的眼神。

Br’x人显然觉得分开他们太麻烦，于是决定把他们一起带走。他们被直接拎了起来。整场绑架异常地沉默，除了Kirk发出的怒吼，在激动之下几乎不成句，显然。Pavel有一瞬间想让Br’x们快停下，要不Kirk没准会把他们整个星球炸掉的；这 _不值得_ 。

但Br’x人还是把他们拖走了，他能听见进取号把其他登陆队成员传送上去的声音——这些人科技水平发达，必然是干扰了他和Kirk的定位——他回头看去，却不知被什么坚硬的东西重重地砸在了脸上，顿时耳边嗡地一声。一下，又一下，声音越来越响，直到他终于昏了过去。

**4.**

他们的第一次登岸假是在一个行星上，以聚会为名，而且口号是＂在Alpha Vega星上发生的事绝不会流到Alpha Vega之外＂（这句话让Kirk和McCoy捧腹大笑，所以肯定又是什么美国人懂的笑话），Pavel不得不去 _买_ 些当地人穿的衣服，这实在太尴尬了。

他买了牛仔裤和T恤衫，这些看起来还算安全；他还选了件棕色的短皮衣，因为他看到过有一次Kirk穿过这么一件，而且他自从十五岁就想买一件了。

大概吧。

不管怎么样。

他现在十八岁半了，所以他走进了看到的第一家夜店，决定至少要亲到什么人再出门。他一直喝到有点醺醺然的时候才停下，因为伏特加特别能壮胆，他得先来点。

＂这酒不够烈吗？＂一个姑娘对他问到。她穿着件黑色的……嗯，那真算不上件 _裙子_ ，更像是一件尖叫着 **看看我的胸，快捏捏它们** 还有 **这裙子太短了，只要我稍微分开腿，你就能在这儿要了我** 的玩意。

＂在我老家，这算不上什么。＂他回答道，努力不要盯着看但是 _说真的_ \---它们 _就在眼前_ 。她朝他咧嘴一笑，慵懒地上下打量了他一眼，旋即坐在了他身边的椅子上,舌头轻舔过下唇---她穿过孔的舌头。

他有一次听到过Scotty和Hikaru提起他们穿过舌环的女朋友们（哦天哪，他 _还能_ 更差劲吗？）。

“是吗？”她笑了起来，“你是从哪儿来的，宝贝？”

于是他对她说了西伯利亚的事情，可能有点颠三倒四，但是他不……这种事情又没有公式可以参考，好吗？他完全不知道该怎么办才好。

“所以说，那里很冷。”她总结道，脸上带着……那种表情，那种Kirk想到中立区时会露出的表情；大胆，危险，还有一点点开心。

“相当的，”他同意道。

“嗯，”她呢喃道，靠在他的身上，一只手臂绕上他的肩膀，吮吻着他的耳垂。“这样啊。没准我能让你暖和起来呢。”

他刚想说他现在真的已经很热了，但他脑海中突然浮现起Kirk的声音，说道： _她在挑逗你。_ “我也这么想，”他困难地说道。

“好极了。”

她带他来到她的房间，推搡着让他坐在她的床上，然后一路向下摸去，解开他牛仔裤的拉链。Pavel努力想着Spock那次（随你选一次）和Kirk打架时候愤怒的样子，因为他硬了，太硬了，快要射出来的那种硬。

她咧嘴一笑，双手从他的膝盖抚上大腿。“放松，小老虎，”她说道，然后把他含了进去。

他爆了粗口，而且肯定不小心从嘴里漏了几句俄语出来，但是 _管他呢_ ，因为她就像……不像他期待的那样，而是更好，甚至连唾液慢慢从他的睾丸上滑下去的感觉都很好，因为这是 _真实的_ ，

他射了之后，她朝他笑着爬到了他的身上（还有，他想知道，那条裙子还是什么的东西怎么会还挂在她身上？）“感觉怎么样？”她问道。

“很——好！相当好，”他哑着嗓子说道。她吻他的时候尝起来有点怪怪的，然后他意识到了原因，这比他想象中的更刺激。

“你真可爱，”她对他说道，在他身边伸了个懒腰，然后把他的那话儿塞回了他的裤子里。“来吧。我想去跳舞，我们走。”

她把他带到了另一个夜店，有点更下流的那种，然后她就消失在人群中了——他好像看到了Kirk，只是一瞥，但是那不太可能，因为Kirk和Spock现在肯定是在那种非常“不像这里”的地方做“那事儿”。

“每个人都在看你，”一个男人说道，站在了Pavel的身前。他的手颇具占有欲地托住他的屁股，微笑的样子就像Pavel已经同意跟他上床了一样。Pavel不太想这样，因为这个男人 _太_ 自傲了，但他的确……漂亮。“想要分一杯羹。”

Pavel……没太明白他说的是什么意思。男人靠了过来，轻轻啃咬着他的脖颈。“跟我回家。”

Pavel的脑子里立刻蹦出了一整篇关于安全性行为和危险的陌生人的演讲，但他只有18岁，懒得管这套破事，于是他扬起头，笑着说道：“好啊，可以。”

那男人干了他，手指在他的体内摸索扭转扩张。这感觉并不好，有点疼，但Pavel还是想继续下去，然后那个人——该死的他叫什么名字来的？——的手指在他的 _里面_ 按揉抚摸起来。Pavel从床上拱起了身子，呼吸急促，逐渐硬了。他戴上安全套的时候，Pavel的腿架在他的肩膀上。男人在插入的时候一直目不转睛地盯着他，甚至在Pavel丢盔卸甲的时候，他还是在用那双慵懒含笑的眼睛 _看着他_ 。当他把（彻底瘫软如泥的）Pavel擦干净之后，在他旁边舒展身体躺了下来，语带讥诮地说道，“是个雏儿，嗯？”

“我——”Pavel的脸瞬间烧了起来，他怕自己——做错了什么，虽然那个人也射了。

“给谁吹过管吗？”

“没……我——”

“很好。那我就不用纠正什么臭毛病了。”

这话简直太欠揍了。但随后，Pavel就跪在了他的两腿之间，那人的手按在他的脑后，完全不知道他是什么时候把手放在那儿的。

味道有点……奇怪，其实 _整件事_ 都挺奇怪的。但那双抚摸着他的脸、放在他脑后的手如此坚定，引领着他。当他口中的肉体绷紧，那男人推开他，撸动着射在了自己的手上和衬衫褶边上的时候，他感觉自己心中平衡了一些。“第一次大概先不要让你咽下去，”他解释道，然后他就……不自然地咧了咧嘴。没办法形容他的表情，Pavel以为他就要继续呆在这里，然后……

他跟着一个男人回了家，给他口交，被他操了，却甚至连他的名字都不知道。当他看着阳光慢慢移到那男人的皮肤上的时候，Pavel明白了，为什么他看起来……有些熟悉，不知怎的。他不是在视觉观感上让Pavel想起了什么人，而是他的作风，就像Kirk；自鸣得意，乐于掌控。就像一个没有那些束缚限制，没有遇到Spock的Kirk。他就像一个警示：Kirk因为一些事情而没有变成 _这样_ ，但如果他没经历过……如果真是那样的话，他就不会绕着中立区走了；他大概会直接杀到罗慕兰帝国去。

“别想了，”那男人说道，甚至没睁开眼睛，于是Pavel就放纵自己在接下来的十七个小时中停止了思考。

当他步伐不稳地走出Rhys的公寓（他的名字叫Rhys，Pavel现在知道了）的时候，已经过了31个小时，夕阳沉坠。他到旅馆里付钱冲了个澡，然后不得不买了身新衣服，旧衣服都脏透了。

没有人找他，于是他又随便走进了另一间夜店，因为性爱有时棒极了，他不必向任何人报告，而且没有被人 _监视_ 的感觉更棒。

**5.**

他在一个白盒子中醒了过来。Kirk依旧拉着他；现在是拉着他的手腕了。这不是个盒子，但也算不上个房间：没有门窗，大概是10x10x10的构造，天花板显得高的让人不舒服。

“舰长？”他强忍着剧烈的头痛问道。

头疼比他想象的更严重。他从Kirk的掌心里抽回手腕，冲到墙角吐了起来。屋子只要不要再转，他就没事了。

“先躺下，”舰长哑着嗓子说道，“等天花板不转了再说。”

“这是脑震荡的征兆，”Pavel说道。舰长轻轻拍了拍他的手腕。

“别说话了。”

最后天花板终于停了下来，他坐起身子，挽起袖口查看胳膊上的瘀伤。

“把这伤当做意外惊喜好了，”Kirk说道。于是Pavel把袖口重又放了下来。他这么说一定是有原因的。

**6.**

当Hikaru走进Alpha Vega的那家夜店的时候，他正被一个高壮的男人和他女朋友夹在中间。他只看了一眼，好像就看出了Pavel刚操过那姑娘，而她几分钟以前刚在酒吧外面吸过粉。他走过来一把抓过Pavel的手，一路拽着他出了门，走到漆黑的大街上。

“你干什么？”Pavel气冲冲地叫嚷道，冷空气打在他身上，室内的音乐像褪色的瘀痕一般，在外面沉闷地脉动着。

Hikaru面无表情地看着他。Pavel又用英文重复了一遍，依旧在他蠢爆了的紧身裤里不舒服地硬着。

“你脑子进水了？”Hikaru抓住他晃了晃，“你在一个陌生的星球上，躲开我们所有人，进了一家夜店！而且一眼就看得出来刚干过！这都四天了！你是嗑药了吗？”

“只是性交而已！”Pavel甩开了他，争辩道。

“ _这还算是好事吗？_ ”Hikaru都快发疯了，显然，他就像开启了McCoy模式一样神经紧张。“哦我的天哪。就好像——你就像是被Kirk传染了似的，只不过他已经不那样了！你怎么能这么放荡？你……你可是 _Chekov_ ！”

Pavel一拳打了过去。因为他 _可以_ 这么做，他也不是个操他妈的 _小孩子_ 了，虽然他喜欢Hikaru，但是去他妈的。操他们所有人的。

Hikaru倒在地上瞪着他，然后抬手擦了擦淌血的嘴唇，不敢置信地看着上面的血。“好。好得很。这真是……够意外的。”

“进取号，”Pavel生硬地对着通讯器说道，“一人传送上舰。”

技术部值班的是Ted，他一句话都没跟他说，就直接冲回了自己的舱室，设定了私人密码。

他爱他的工作——爱舰队，也爱他疯狂的战友们。他们的工作至关重要，而他只是 _恨透了_ 他们甚至连他偶尔放纵一下都要大惊小怪。

 _你总可以留下来和Rhys在一起的，_ 一个声音在他脑海中说道。

但他至多也就是想想罢了：他不能这样。

更何况他也不想这样。

**7.**

他们的食物如下：两盘奇怪的蓝灰色物体，入口甜得发腻，但很快又一点味道都没有了。Kirk的嘴唇破了，一只眼睛被打青，脖子上还有一圈伤痕。送食物的人戏剧性地挥着手，说了些什么年龄小的这个必须活下去之类的话，这意味着Pavel必须吃掉他的那份食物，但他拒绝了。连续三天。

Kirk碰也不碰，任由它坏掉。

或者说是它本该坏掉，但每五个小时他们就会经历一次类似声波浴的冲洗，带走所有 _他们_ 之外的东西。这让人非常不爽。

到了第四天（Pavel一直谨慎地看着表，因为如果他失去了时间概念的话他会疯的），他们终于妥协了：Pavel吃了一块半的食物，而Kirk，虽然他坚持什么都不吃，但最终还是吃掉了剩下的那些。

第五天的时候，五个Br’x人走了进来，一个扭住Pavel把他按在了墙角（也许他该接受Hikaru的提议学一点 _无论什么_ 搏击的，这太尴尬了），剩下的人都去制服舰长了，虽然他和Spock练拳击也只是出于 _兴趣_ 。然后，某种闪光的 _东西_ 让他们抓住了Kirk，即使在他已经脱力倒下的时候也没有松手，而是围住了他，手在他身上过于亲密地摸索着。

他们没对Pavel这么做；即使Pavel是他们一开始想要的人，现在也不是了，因为他们在给Kirk而不是他注射一种荧光橙色的液体。

Kirk弓起身子，惨叫起来，脖子上血管暴起，涨红了脸，对比之下显得牙齿泛着惨白的颜色。但他什么都没说（他们也什么都没说，所以 _这到底是什么_ ？），然后他们一脸厌恶地走出了门。

Pavel缩在墙角，喘息着，看着Kirk在他对面蜷成一团，身上发抖，眼泪流了满脸。

这种事情一连持续了四天，而舰长就只是……不再说话了，甚至当Pavel意识到那是种心灵感应类的药物的时候他都没有说话——那些抓住他们的人无比安静，就是因为他们是心灵感应者——那外交官是对的，所以他们想要Spock——他们奋力企图摧毁舰长的头脑，但不知怎么，他没有让他们得逞。

在监禁的第十天，在被注射那该死的橙色控脑药物的第五天，Pavel走到了Kirk的身边，张开双臂抱住Kirk，轻拍着他的后背，用俄语静静地对他说着话——现在用什么语言对Kirk来说还能有什么区别？他只是……想要让Kirk能有什么东西可听。用听觉刺激来让他从那碾轧他头脑的噪音中稍作分心。Pavel在害怕，当然，但……他依旧走向了那一端。这恐惧是能被控制住的，只要Kirk还在……这里。

而直到援军到来之前，Pavel必须确定他还清醒。

**8.**

“开门，Chekov，”Kirk说道，“我要给你打一针除宿醉，还有一针防性病。”

他疲惫地打开门，下身已经安分了，现在他只感觉自己又傻又幼稚。但Kirk只是把两个无针注射器递给了他，然后说道，“觉得你用不着老骨头给你做讲座了。虽然那挺有用——以一个听过千万次的人的经验谈。”他扯出了一个笑容——或许……或许Pavel找了Rhys的原因就是他的身上有和舰长共通的东西？——然后他转身走了。

“等一下，”Pavel叹了口气，“我只是——”

“在船上得了幽闭恐惧症，然后被什么人勾引了。”

“是。”

“这不是个坏计划。”

“Hikaru——”

“是啦，Sulu可是被打击到了，”Kirk用难以形容的眼神看了他一眼，然后咧嘴一笑，“好好睡吧，Chekov。值明天的Beta班。”

值第二天的Beta班的时候，他不舒服地坐在Hikaru的身边，但舰长好像愉悦地忽视了所有的紧张和注视，只是用一种懒散的语调下令进入中立区。Spock对他扬起一边眉毛。

六个小时的轮班之后，舰长已经定好了一个完整的计划，而Spock的身体有些僵硬。

问题是，即使只是听了一耳朵的Pavel也明白Kirk的计划有70%的可能会成功。

“你觉得那像是前戏吗？”Hikaru假借检查读数为名凑过来问道。

这感觉有点诡异。Pavel不知道是该皱皱眉头呢，还是躲开，或者不作回应。但他最终只是咧了咧嘴，假装看着曲速引擎的读数，说道，

“他们有点奇怪。有可能。”

“我连想都不愿意想。”

轮班结束之后，大家一起向食堂走去。Hikaru在他身边坐下，这没什么特别的。特别的是，在他和舰长和Scotty争论的时候，他的大腿紧贴着Pavel的大腿。

下个月，有更多这样的事情发生了：更多的接触，假作不经意的关心……

“他们真可爱，”舰长在他觉得没人听得见的时候说道，“嘿，我们要不要去度个蜜月？”他提议道，“我们是不是还没好好谈过恋爱呢？”

“我们一直忙于解决分歧，”Spock干巴巴地说道。

Hikaru听得微微脸红。“你看，”他走进升降梯时说道，“他们在大庭广众下都快搞到一起去了，因为Kirk简直是个巨大的会走路的老二。”

又到了那种矛盾的时候了。他可以点头，同意，然后把话题引导到Winona Kirk身上，因为她在下一站会登舰。

或者他可以按下停止键，靠过去，看看Hikaru会怎么做。

于是他这样做了，胃里一阵翻腾，这真是个蠢爆了的主意，他的呼吸有一点点快，然后——

Hikaru倾身贴近他，一只手托起Pavel的下颌，在他嘴唇上印下纯洁的一吻。

“老天爷，”McCoy看着升降梯的门打开，说道，“这艘船。他妈的绝对 _染上_ ‘幸福情侣综合征’了。”

“那不是真的——”Hikaru刚一开口，McCoy的眼睛就眯了起来，Pavel一把推开Hikaru，出于纯粹的自我保护冲进了食堂。他想要做爱，也许是和Hikaru，而且他 _不想_ 发展成恋尸癖。

“那么，这……”当他们走出食堂的时候，Hikaru慢慢说道。

“我们继续？”Pavel提议道。

“慢慢来，”Hikaru同意道，然后再次吻住了他，舒缓而甜蜜地，Pavel伸手托住了他的屁股，然后……

会很好的。慢慢来——可能是，的确，但是很美好。

**9.**

他醒了，却发现只有自己一个人，顿时有些发慌。但当他看见、并且明白自己看见了什么之后，就又放心了。

在他的正对面，墙上的空白处完美地刻上了数学公式，就像一首歌。是Kirk用他的标牌刻上去的——在标牌上注明过敏物信息是很老式的方法，但McCoy坚持如此，因为它对于所有不能扫描Kirk的人都能起到医疗警示作用。谁知道他们的舰长会对那么多东西过敏呢？

他看起来绝望而急躁，好像那些字符被硬生生地拽出了他的身体一样，但那……无比完美。毫无瑕疵。Pavel对数学的感情不像他那样——数学于他是一种 _快乐_ 。他学习是因为他能学，他学得好，因为它能让他感到高兴，也因为他不知道该做些什么别的……但Kirk这样做则是因为不得不做——因为他似乎 _别无选择_ 。

抓住他们的那些人走了进来，看看四周，再次给他注射——药量更重了，Kirk对他们怒吼起来。

他们放开他，他抖得就像要散架了一样。Pavel重新在他身边坐了下来，Kirk的头靠在他的肩膀上。

“102,941,459,”他说道。

这是他十三天以来说的第一句话。

“什么？”Pavel问道。

“是不是质数？”

“我——”Pavel犹豫了一下，思索道，“不是质数。”

肩膀上微微一动，Pavel知道Kirk疲惫地扯出了个笑容。“该你了。”

“3,945,809,453。”

“质数，”Kirk哑着嗓子说道，“出个有点挑战性的。”

Pavel不敢置信地盯着他的头顶看，因为， _怎么会_ ？

“Chekov。”

“好啦。我在想呢。”Pavel说道。

**10.**

他出生的时候妈妈去世了。

那个，不——好吧，是，但不是那样——他是因为母亲的死而出生的。她把她自己炸飞了——可怕的实验室事故，但他们把他从她的肚子里拉了出来。

他在西伯利亚的实验室里，被他的父亲和母亲抚养长大——不是生物学意义上的母亲，但Katya嫁给了他的父亲Viktor，而且她和他的妈妈Anya睡在一起，Anya当然也在和Viktor一起睡，所以总的来说，Katya也算是Pavel的母亲。

Pavel从没试图学做一个普通人，因为他从来都不普通，也没有人逼他这样做。实验室里所有人都不普通，伴随他成长的是高级理论知识与对洗澡的奇异态度，当他进入星际舰队之后立刻改正了这种态度。

他意识到，唯一的问题在于，他的英文带着无可救药的口音，因为他是和那些带浓重口音的人学的英语；别人还会拿他开玩笑，因为他总是认真地说所有东西都是俄罗斯发明的。

实验室里没有历史学家——他只是假定他的祖国是他们所有人从树上爬下来开始直立行走的原因（他也是这么说的）。

让我们只谈谈他在星舰学院的事吧。他差点挂了历史课的一学期都过得糟透了。 _整整一学期。_

和Hikaru的关系大抵也像这样。好像四天里他染上了各种各样的坏毛病：期望没有任何后果，大概除了性病；然而无论是他面对Hikaru的时候的尴尬，还是他们为蠢事而打架，都说明这……会有影响。这件事与他想象中不同，比和陌生人上床还可怕，不知为什么。

这段关系需要被修复。而有好几次，他既可以选择假装成厚脸皮的样子，也可以选择为自己是个混蛋而道歉——即使他不愿意这样。

道歉是值得的。因为Hikaru的微笑就像广袤的宇宙一般，他很耐心，直到他意识到Pavel在挑逗他，他才突然扑了上去，带着两个人一起滚倒，用他光滑的皮肤、好奇的手指、饥渴的嘴将Pavel彻底吞噬。

**11.**

他们用更多的复杂数字折腾了几个小时，微微调整了一下姿势，Pavel靠在墙上，让Kirk的整个身体都挂在他身上。几次爆炸撼动了这座建筑，有亮光闪过，但看不出是从哪儿来的。Kirk甚至没有注意到。

Pavel衷心希望那些声响是搜救队造成的，因为数字已经写满了整间牢房，Kirk也在逐渐……衰弱下去，甚至没办法再朝监禁他们的人吼叫。Pavel不得不把他拉近自己，因为Kirk根本没力气挪动手脚，抖得厉害，让Pavel的牙齿都开始打战了。

第一个进来的人是Scotty，因为他是他们中最棒的“入侵者”。原来坚硬无比的墙壁上出现了一个喷着气的通道容他通过。他看着在地板上蜷缩在一起的他们，然后对Pavel说，“Spock也来了。”

直到现在Pavel才开始有些慌乱，不知道他们看上去会是什么样子。

然后Kirk转脸看着Spock，茫然地伸出手去，Pavel发现它在颤抖，因为Spock甚至没有走进这间屋子，而且一句话也没有说。

“他们给他——那些人——心灵感应，”Pavel结结巴巴地说道。他以为自己见识过了Spock愤怒的样子，但现在，这……这是炽盛的瓦肯怒火，从他肩膀的线条、他嘴唇紧抿的样子、他僵硬的体态中散发出来。他就那样看着Kirk好一会儿，然后才用一种极小心的轻柔姿态在他身边蹲了下来。

他的一只手抚摸着Kirk的脸颊，Kirk的手像是攀上救命稻草一样搭在了Spock的脖颈上。

“别动他，”Spock对Pavel说道，他点点头，因为 _Spock依旧在愤怒中_ ，只要能不被火力波及，Pavel愿意做 _任何事_ 。

Hikaru爬了进来，胳膊上带着血——Pavel慌了一会儿才反应过来那些不是他自己的血。他看了看Spock，然后又看向Pavel，和他交换了一个“ **我们都要完蛋了** ”的眼神，然后明显地在查看他有没有受伤，这让他感觉好多了。

Kirk长出了一口气，Spock换了个姿势，把他抱了起来，轻松得仿佛Kirk没有重量。

“你能站起来吗？”Hikaru问Pavel道，他紧咬牙关的样子似乎有些熟悉——和他们在Narada上战斗时的样子如出一辙。这是Hikaru的一个警示，告诉所有人，这个在大家眼中安静、风趣且不拘小节的人实际上是个危险的家伙，而Pavel从没像现在这么高兴能见到他。

“我——哦，我想还好，”Pavel说道，然后脚下一软。“我的腿麻了。”

Hikaru看着他，叹息一声，把他抱了起来，嘴里咕哝道，“你这次欠我个大人情。”

Scotty忍不住笑了出来。Spock和Hikaru抱着Kirk和Pavel同时看向他，他连忙努力憋了回去。

当他们出现在传送室里的时候，Uhura看着他们，眨了眨眼睛，McCoy则直接吼了出来，“把他放下——我要给他打抗体—— _该死的_ 这又是怎么了？！ **CHAPLE！** ”

“哦我的天——他怎么会对那个也有这么严重的反应——好吧，来这边。”

他们换了无针注射器，Hikaru往那边瞟了一眼，然后转头对他说道，“你不会想知道的。”

“他们怎么了？”他问道。Hikaru拉着他的手，用大拇指来回摩挲着它。

“他对解药出现了严重的不良反应，Spock大概是和他进行了完整的心灵融合，然后……是的，现在 _Spock_ 能感受到双倍的疼痛。”

“哦，这下可好。整个星系都要被炸干净了——Scotty会把他们都灭了，”他嘟囔着，镇静剂开始起效了。

“我不知道你在说什么，”Hikaru说道，然后拉起他的手亲了一下。这样真好——安静，而且真切存在，即使Chekov飘远了，Hikaru也会像一只稳固的锚，让他留在这里。

**12.**

关于Narada那场事故，他不记得太多了。

这是句谎言。

他记得。

他记得失去了Spock的妈妈，记得Spock可怕的僵硬姿态，好像他的不相信能把她带回进取号一样。

他记得当他说道“Narada已定位”时，Hikaru牙关紧咬的样子。

“很好，Scott先生——”

“是的。我们准备好了。”

“相位炮能量加满，准备，”Sulu说道，然后他们开火了，知道Kirk和Spock和Pike都在里面，不知道会不会——

他记得那场死亡，它埋葬了星际舰队最顶尖的学员、瓦肯人、以及Narada号上的罗慕兰人。

他为所有的逝去哀悼。

他知道他是不同的——至少和舰桥众船员不同，因为……Scotty忙着修理飞船，Uhura跟着舰长和McCoy到处跑，舰长在招募新船员，以及……

有时候Pavel觉得他们和自己一定经历了不同的事情。那些噩梦会让他尖叫。

在镇静剂的作用之下，噩梦是最可怕的。

**13.**

他醒来的时候，Kirk正坐在他的床边。

“我是不是睡过了？”他问道，因为Kirk本不该在他之前醒来的——Kirk比他的状况要糟糕得 _多_ 。

“是啊，我一个字也没听懂。我不懂俄语，”舰长说道，“但从你那愧疚的表情来看，我猜你是怕睡过头了。没关系的。”

他皱着眉头，努力集中精力，用英语说道，“那怎么……”

“我想——谢谢你。我知道在下面的时候，我不算个好同伴，而你——”

“他们给你下了药，”Pavel打断了他的话。

“你吓着了。吓坏了。我不会说俄语，但你当时——而且你不是假装的。下次我被下了药，被控制了，而且找不到Spock的时候？就靠你了，Chekov。”

“我……受宠若惊，舰长。”Pavel说道，那句“下次”一直回荡在他脑子里，就好像那是必然会发生的事情，好像舰长知道这种事情还会有下次一样。

Kirk扯出了个微笑，似乎看穿了Pavel在想什么——该死的，也许他真知道了。“不管怎么说，Sulu在他的地图上又做了个记号，所以。还有，他不得不接管舰桥，因为Scotty有点……过于热心了。他在值伽马班，所以等你清醒的时候他也该轮班结束了，我期待明天能在舰桥上看到你。”

“是，长官，”Pavel应道。

McCoy医生查看了一下读数，因为专心而微微地皱着眉。Pavel看着他，也皱起了眉，问道，“为什么让——”

“让Jim起床？是啊，你可以去试试让他继续躺在床上。Spock把药物影响驱除了大半，毒性就解了。他 _应该_ 去睡觉的，但他不睡，那也只能这样了。我要让Spock好好折腾他一下。”他的语调差不多是欢快的，但Pavel知道McCoy。他心里又急又气，因为他不得 _这么_ 操心。

McCoy总是一副混蛋相，因为如果他不这样的话，那就不是他了。Pavel明白。

**14.**

舰长走出医疗室48小时之后，在值伽马班的时候睡着了。Uhura起身戳了下Spock的肩膀，然后呼叫了McCoy。

“带他下去吧，Spock，”McCoy用一种即使称不上满意，也还算舒心的语气说道。

值完班后，Hikaru，Uhura和Pavel一起下去看他。这一班余下的时间由Spock代为监管——没人认为他会下去陪舰长，因为这不是……不是他们的做派。

“我要去睡了，你一起吗？”过了一会儿之后，Hikaru问道。

“不了，我再待一会儿，”Pavel说道，“就一会儿。”

“那等你回来再见，”Hikaru捏了捏他的肩膀，然后和Uhura一起走进了升降梯。

直到这时候，Pavel才终于意识到还有另外的人在这里——如此的安静，说明那是Spock。

“他比我好，”Pavel轻声说道，隔着医疗室的门看过去——舰长脸色苍白，神情平静，McCoy坐在他身边，准备好了无针注射器。Kirk在平板上做着数学——Pavel不用看上面的数字，从他的表情就看出来了。

“你们是不同的，”Spock不同意他的话。事实上这样——无论做什么，Pavel总是最好的那个。他能做许多人做不了的事情，一向如此，自从……自从他记事开始就是这样。现在他不是了……只是感觉有点奇怪，不是最棒的那个。

但是，看着McCoy监督舰长的潦草涂写，然后嘟哝着什么他们的公寓都写满了之类的话，Pavel知道自己 _不想_ 成为最棒的那个。他觉得舰长其实也不想这样。看着他任由McCoy抽走了他手里的平板，拿起了另一支注射器，Kirk甚至没有抱怨，只是疲倦地接受了这一切，似乎他的大脑在沮丧，他的身体也在沮丧——好像他已经使不动它们了似的。

“那行星上的人怎么样了？”Pavel问道。

“我们派去了外交团队，”Spock说道，“主要是瓦肯人。”

“那些……设施呢？”

“摧毁了。Scott先生过度执行了他的指令，城市的大半都受到了严重损害。”

他心里盘旋着的邪恶满足是不对的，他知道——他们对于Br’x人来说是入侵者，人类和Br’x们无法沟通，而且他们还全副武装。被舰队盲目地送了下去。

Pavel不知该生谁的气，但他现在很上火。

“晚安，指挥官，”他轻声说道。

“嘿，”Hikaru看他进来，说道。他看着Pavel，然后走了过去，Pavel熟稔地窝进了Hikaru的怀抱中。

“我不想谈那些事，”他说道。

“好的。”

他只想被抱着，然后睡一觉，在第二天醒来，做自己的工作。

并且希望这样的事情至少过一个月再发生。因为总是会有的。

**15.**

他们有个问题。

Kirk有个奇葩的习惯，在非常、及其无聊的航行中（事情总会变成这样）他会在观测屏幕上看 _《萤火虫》_ 和 _《冲出宁静号》。_

然后，在他们某次都为Wash而掉泪之后——因为 _怎么会 **那样？！**_ ——Hikaru看着Kirk，慢慢地说道：

“所以……你确实知道我们不是在……对抗一个邪恶帝国，还有……”他的声音弱了下去，Pavel看到Kirk恶作剧地笑了起来。

“我觉得我应该挺适合背带裤的。挺可爱的，你们不觉得嘛？”

Pavel爆笑起来。

然后情况就演变成了：“你会是剧里的谁？”

Scotty显然是Kaylee，Kirk是Mal，当然了，Uhura是Zoë，McCoy呢，他们有些难以决定，但大概是Simon。

Kirk坚持说Cupcake（他们以后 _一定_ 得知道他的真名）是Jayne，而Hikaru是Wash。

Spock最后当了River，他对此只是令人印象深刻地扬起一边眉毛，而Kirk止不住地大笑起来。

“那我呢？”Pavel问道。

“Inara，”Uhura不假思索地说道，与此同时Hikaru说道，“Book。”

他瞪着他们所有人，努力忍住不要笑出来，但问题是——他们已经这样四年了。整整四年，在这黑暗无垠的太空之中，去往前人未至之境，而他们还是这样，看着愚蠢的老剧，因为他们的舰长是个神经病，拿他们会不会死或者疯掉打赌；因为一个甚至更多的人失踪，因为一场又一场葬礼，因为太多的人死去。四年了，而在最后一年之后会有下一个五年，也许还有再下一个五年——只要他们让Jim Kirk做进取号的舰长，Pavel就会回到这里来。

这本应是……令人担忧的。然而他们在被救出来之后能这样开玩笑，是因为他们已经习惯了这些小规模的救援任务——那些在Kirk失踪、遭受折磨的时候营救他的任务，那时每个人都沉默不语，变得异常危险。

这不正常，但他们没有一个人算得上是完全正常的人。他们能配合得如此默契大概也是不正常的，无论如何，他们就是做到了。

他难以想象在轮班结束之后，找到什么人，对他讲述他的一天——他不能和他深入探讨一个问题，或者是无法控制地颤抖，因为这是 _太过亲密_ 的举动。舰桥一众船员可能就是这样两两搭对走到了一起——而McCoy和Chapel，Uhura和Scotty，也是一样。

他们是Big Damn Heroes，宇宙中没有任何力量能够阻挡他们。


End file.
